gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up è un mash up della canzone di Elton John e di Madonna è presente nell'episodio Faida, il sedicesimo della Quarta Stagione. Unique non è felice che Ryder si mette in mezzo tra Marley e Jake e quando Ryder lo chiama "dude" cioè "ragazzo", Unique risponde arrabbiato "Io sono un'orgogliosa donna di colore", ma Ryder continua a insistere che è un ragazzo, inizia una battaglia. Cantano questa canzone nella stanza del coro. Ryder suona la batteria, con uno sguardo arrabbiato e Unique lo restituisce. Finn sorride e guarda Will che sembra infastidito. Ryder continua a suonare la batteria con rabbia e Unique si alza per ballare e cantare e anche per infastidire Ryder per farlo sentire a disagio. Le Nuove Direzioni cantano di sottofonso. Verso la fine dello spettacolo, Unique distribuisce coroncine ai membri del glee club che applaude, ma non sono a conoscenza del motivo del litigio. Blaine dice che la battaglia non può essere conclusa se Ryder dice che Unique è una ragazza. Ma Ryder è confuso perché un giorno si veste da ragazzo e poi uno da ragazza. Unique è arrabbiato e esce dalla stanza. Jake dice a Ryder che è un 'coglione' perché il quest'aula chiunque può essere ciò che vuole essere. Testo New Directions Girls: Oooo, oo, oo, oo, oo Ryder (With New Directions): I was justified when I was five Raising cane, I spit in your eye Times are changing, now the poor get fat But the fevers gonna catch you when (the bitch gets back) Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique with New Directions Girls: All over, all over (New Directions Girls: All over your body) Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Unique: All over your body! Ryder: Eat meat on friday that's alright I even like steak on a saturday night I can bitch the best at your social dos I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique with New Directions Girls: All over, all over (New Directions Girls: Bitch is back!) Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions Girls: Bitch, bitch!) All over your body Unique: Ooh! (New Directions Girls: Bitch is back!) Unique with New Directions Girls: I'm gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions Girls: All over your body) Unique: All over your body Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions Girls: Bitch, bitch) New Directions Girls: All over, all over Unique (New Directions Girls): From (Bitch is back!) your head down to your toes Ryder (Unique): I entertain by picking brains (My love!) I sell my soul by dropping names I don't like those, my god, (In my love!) what's that Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back Unique: Oooh, yeah! Unique and Ryder (New Directions Girls): Oh, I'll dress you up! (Dress you up in my love, bitch, bitch, all over, all over, bitch is back!) Unique: All over, all over (Ryder: Ooh) New Directions Girls: Gonna dress you up in my love (Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch, all over your body (Ryder: Oh!) Bitch is back! Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions Girls: All over your body) All over your body! Ryder (New Directions Girls): Bitch, bitch! (Unique: Oh, whoa!) (In my love!) The bitch is back! Unique with New Directions Girls: From your head down to your toes! New Directions (Unique and Ryder): Gonna dress you up in my love! (Dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch! Unique and Ryder: Gonna dress you up in my love! (New Directions Girls: Bitch is back!) New Directions Girls: Gonna dress you up in my love! (Unique and Ryder: In my love!) Bitch, all over your body (Unique: In my love!) Bitch, bitch Unique: Gonna Unique and Ryder: Dress you up in my love, the bitch is back! Unique: Oh! (Ryder: Yeah!) Curiosità *Darren ha cantato questa canzone per [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSQg3Wn9ATQ Fashion's Night Out]. *La faida si riferisce al disguido che c'è stato tra madonna e Elton Jhon Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Mash-up